Son of the Past
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Antes de navidad, Harry se entera que tiene un medio hermano, el cual, por cierto conjuro no pudo nacer. No obstante, hay una posibilidad de lograr que quizás su último familiar, pueda ver la vida. Y Snape está involucrado:::JamesxSeverus:::Yaoi:::MPREG::
1. El Secreto

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Son of the Past_"_  
**_(Hijo del pasado)_

_Por Ludra-Jenova_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:::-XxX-::: **Notas de Ludra** :::-XxX-:::

Hiya!!!^o^ bien mi ser Ludra-Jenova, pues he venido a esta sección de Harry Potter a traer un fic, que pues la verdad hace falta, me encontrado con muy pocos fics yaoi de JamesxSeverus y la verdad es muy triste!!! T-T como también encontrarme varios que la verda no son tan buenos…¬¬ en fin, también lo más raro de encontrar de estos es fics MPREG así que agárrense!!!! Porque este fic lo tendrá!!! Muahahahahaha XDDD

En fin, tuve que leer sinopsis, resúmenes y ver las pelis pa' poderme gustar Harry Potter porque la neta no me agradaba…más bien, no me llamaba la atención, no más que de pura casualidad tuve que hacer un análisis de la película Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal, vi la peli, comencé a investigar y pos me quedé con una curiosidad, cuál sería mi personaje favorito…así que pos me puse a verlas…y la neta me dejaron sin gusto…la verdad no me atraparon, no sé…no fue lo mismo como con la de los señor de los anillos, ya que ese sí que me encantó desde el principio y ahí me tenía buscando yaoi y fics de ellos (gracioso, no tengo ningún fic de ellos XDD), y pos creía que Snape me gustaría…maso me agrado, no más no podía concebir que las películas no me hayan atrapado!!! O.O era como…¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? Así que me puse a buscar yaoi de ellos y lo que me hizo amar a Snape fue el fandom :3 gracioso no? NUNCA HABÍA PASADO!!!! El fandom me hizo gustar Harry Potter!!! Conocí a los Marauders y conocí la pareja JamesxSeverus, no fue hasta que conocí a esa pareja que me encantó!!! *o*…aunque me sigue dando igual las pelis…me dan ganas de leer los libros…pero como que bleh…solamente quiero leer la parte de los Marauders y ya XDD, lo demás como que no me llama la atención u-u

En fin mucho choro y poco fic :3, así que los dejaré leer mejor, es mi primer fic de Harry Potter (más no el único fic que he hecho…)

El fic es maso menos Universo Paralelo (significa que estará más o menos acorde al universo de Harry Potter), este fic se sitúa después de la quinta peli ó sea después de la muerte de Sirius, alteraré varias cosillas para que el fic se pueda dar junto con la historia y tendrán que disculpar si a veces algo alguna discrepancia, no recuerdo las pelis ya bien, así que quizás alteraré algo, aún así trataré que el fic quede lo mejor apegado al verdadero universo de Harry Potter :3

En fin terminado el rollo, espero os guste!!!! Nos vemos en las noches de abajo XDD joijoijoijoijoi

+:::+:::+**Simbología**+:::+:::+

"…**palabras en negrita…"****  
**Éstas son usadas para decir que el personaje está hablando.

'…_palabras en cursiva…'  
_Éstas son usadas para decir que el personaje está pensando

«…palabras…»  
Sustituyen a las comillas y quieren decir que la palabra dentro no es del todo cierta o para enfatizar en ella como lo harían las comillas.

_**-…palabras…-**__**  
**_Éstas significan que la voz está airosa o no se tiene claro de donde proviene ni de quien es, también da un tono de misticismo a la oración.

MAYÚSCULAS  
Éstas quieren decir que el personaje levantó la voz o para hacer énfasis en alguna palabra con un tono recio

+:::+:::+**Disclaimer**+:::+:::+

Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de sus dueños originales, este fic y la idea entre algunos personajes originales es lo único que me pertenece, además está hecho sin fines de lucro y más bien por fanatismo y gusto personal.

+:::+:::+**Warnings**+:::+:::+

Este fic es **Y-A-O-I**, relaciones entre hombre-hombre, homosexualismo, slash, amor de chicos, gay, BL, entre más significados. Así que si no te gusta favor de no leerle y encontrar fics a tu gusto (quejas por ello serán ignoradas). Con contenido **MPREG** (embarazo masculino), si te gusta el yaoi pero no el mpreg, favor de no leerle también y buscar otro con sus gustos yaoi (tampoco se aceptarán quejas de esto).

* * *

:::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-:::  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E__  
_ :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-:::

* * *

Los días se iban entre colores brillantes de la mañana para terminar en luces de azul y negro, como normalmente era, no obstante, el pasar del tiempo se fue más rápido de lo normal en Hogwarts especialmente para un chico de lentes quien suspiraba en aquel puente solitario.

Observaba el paisaje del ocaso, el invierno ya había llegado y con un viaje a un pueblo al cual no podía ir como era costumbre. Solitario debía estar ahí, sin Ron, sin Hermione, sin nadie ahora, aunque el estar sin sus amigos en ese momento no era su pendiente, más bien pensaba en aquella triste memoria…

Recordaba su pelea con los Mortífagos y Voldemort. No hacía mucho tiempo que pasó y la recordaba como si estuviera sucediendo en ese mismo instante; principalmente el momento de la muerte de su padrino, Sirius.

El recuerdo lo llenaba de melancolía; años habían pasado para poder tener alguien a quien considerar familia, si bien tenía la familia de Ron, quienes lo trataban como si fuera parte de ellos, aún así, Sirius era lo más cercano a una figura paterna y por consiguiente, lo más cercano a un familiar.

Harry continuó sumido en sus pensamientos, sin sentir como alguien se acercaba a él, lentamente.

"**En estas épocas del año, de júbilo y alegría, llego aquí para encontrarme a un pequeño quien no está feliz"** las palabras Dumbledore sorprendieron al chico, no obstante, continuó en la misa posición.

El viejo se colocó a su lado, sabía a la perfección porque Harry se encontraba en ese estado. Varios sucesos pasaron, causando suficiente dolor al joven y el animarlo sería insuficiente como para quitar las amargas experiencias…aún así, Albus vería como alegrar aunque sea un poco al pobre chico.

"**Dime Harry, ¿qué te acongoja?…seguramente no es la salida a Hogsmeade" **

Harry le da una melancólica sonrisa, negando con su cabeza.

"**Me atreveré adivinar…es sobre Sirius, ¿no es así?" **el joven asintió. **"Sí, su muerte fue algo inesperado com-…" **no terminó de hablar cuando Harry lo interrumpió.

"**Él…era la único más cercano…a un familiar" ** dijo casi en un susurro.

"**¿Y qué sobre los Weasley…acaso no te tratan como si fueras parte de su familia?" **intentó animarlo.

"**Lo sé…y estoy agradecido con ellos, pero…" ** guardó silencio, su mirada dejó de ver el paisaje para recaer en Dumbledore. **"Sirius era el mejor amigo de mi padre, mi padrino, era lo único que tenía como…como representación de mi padre" **su vista recayó al suelo, de nueva cuenta volteó su mirada a lo lejos. **"Lo quería como si fuera uno" **

El mago entendía a la perfección el sentimiento de pelinegro. Eran tiempos malos, la alegría fácilmente se podía derrumbar en segundos y ahí enfrente de él, el chico estaba acabado. Necesitaba que Harry fuera fuerte, aún no llegaba lo peor, pronto habría más que perder para conseguir la tranquilidad perdida ahí en Hogwarts; y la única manera de hacerlo resistir, es dándole una gran alegría…¿podría ser malo decirle ese secreto?

"**Ahora no tengo a nadie…" ** la voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos, con un suspiro el joven decidió marcharse. **"Discúlpeme , me iré a descansar, con permiso" **

Dicho eso, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin ánimos.

"**No estás sólo Harry" **La voz de viejo mago le detuvo, aunque sin voltearse hacía él. **"Quizás…podrías tener alguien…no sé…quizás un…" **no sabía si decirlo. **"…un hermano" **

La última palabra sorprendió al joven quien se volteó inmediatamente hacia el otro mago, en su cara se podía ver confusión como perplejidad.

"**¿Qué dijo?" ** las formalidades se fueron. **"¿Un hermano?… ¿está bromeando? Si es una broma, es de pésimo gusto, podría creerla de alguien más pero de us-…" **no terminó cuando el viejo hombre habló.

"**No es una broma, mi estimado Harry" ** el chico estaba estupefacto. **"Nunca haría una broma así y menos a ti" **dijo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro. **"Lo que te he dicho era un secreto…hasta hora" **recalcó. **"Sin embargo, con todo lo sucedido y tu abatido espíritu, creía que merecías aunque sea una sorpresa, considéralo como un regalo de navidad antes de tiempo" **

"**No…no entiendo…¿qué insinúa, con que tengo un hermano?" ** su mente era un mar de confusión.

"**Bueno, para ser específicos sería un medio hermano" **corrigió, sin dar importancia a la desconcierto del muchacho.

Harry quería preguntar más, no obstante, estaba tan atónito por la declaración del hombre como para poder dialoga. Su cara era lo único expresivo en ese instante.

"**Mi estimado Harry, al decirte esto he roto una promesa, pero consideraba que quizás…al saberlo, podría animar un poco tu espíritu" **Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y comenzó a marcharse.

El pelinegro al intentar comprender la información, reaccionó tardíamente, rápidamente alcanzó a Albus, intentando decirle con palabras el pequeño caos en su cabeza.

"**E-espere…" **lo detuvo, girándolo hacía él de una manera brusca. **"¿Es verdad?" **

"**Sí, mi estimado Harry" **dijo simplonamente.

"**Entonces…¿dónde está?, ¿quién es él?, ¿por qué nunca me dijeron de su existencia?, ¿quién es su madre?, ¿por qué…por qué…?" **su voz comenzó a temblar como la alegría se remplazaba por enojo. **"…¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON NADA!?" **

Albus estaba perplejo ante la reacción de Harry, el chico jamás se había enfadado con él, ni mucho menos levantado la voz de tal manera, aunque no lo podía culpar, si él estuviera en su situación, seguramente haría lo mismo.

"**Lo lamento, no te puedo decir más" ** trató de disculparse e irse nuevamente. Sin embargo, Harry no lo permitiría.

"**¡NO! ¡MERESCO SABER LA VERDAD!" ** clamó nuevamente con esa furia dentro de él. Debía saberlo y lo sabría en ese instante. **"¡Siempre me han ocultado la verdad! Nunca han considerado que es más doloroso saber que todo fue una mentira, ¡ya no soy un niño, puedo manejar la verdad!" ** su voz continuó recia.

"**Tranquilízate Harry" **

"**¡NO!" ** gruñó. **"¡Como puedo hacerlo al saber esto!…"** desesperó, quería gritar, golpear, cualquier cosa que le quitara esa gran frustración y dolor.

Dumbledore, observó como Harry se enfurecía y golpeaba el puente, tal vez no era una actitud muy común de él, aún así, no se sorprendía de verlo en ese estado. Sabía que si le decía ese secreto, tendría que decirlo todo; en su interior, el hombre sabía que el pelinegro merecía saberlo, lo supo desde el primer momento, no obstante, debía de mantener su promesa para ganar la confianza de aquella persona y el obtenerla era muy importante.

Ahora era el debate del viejo mago, ¿debía decirlo todo?

"**Harry" ** la voz del hombre interrumpió la furia del chico, quien lo miró intensamente. **"Tienes razón, ya no eres un niño y mereces saberlo, además quien sabe, quizás suceda un milagro con esto…y resulte algo bueno de romper con este silencio" **

El muchacho continuó observándolo sin decir nada.

"**Acompáñame Harry…aquí no es lugar para platicar, que tal si vamos a mi oficina" **

Harry asintió y se dirigió donde el otro hombre estaba. Los dos hombres se marcharan del lugar.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

El día comenzaba a oscurecerse, los pasillos se encontraban desolados, los poco estudiantes decidieron mejor quedarse sus cuartos, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea, en lugar de estarse helando afuera, todos pensaban así, a excepción de uno.

Harry caminaba sin rumbo, su mente estaba hecho un caos, analizando la información que Dumbledore le había dicho o más, quería negarla.

'_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡eso no puede ser!…¿por qué?…esto es una mala broma…' _ aunque sabía a la perfección que nada era una mentira.

Albus le había dicho toda la verdad y por primera vez, hubiera preferido no saberla, no podía creerla o más dicho, no podía soportarla. A pesar de sus intento por negarlo una y otra vez, algo dentro de él, parecía estar feliz; lo estaba, de cierta forma, tenía un medio hermano, quien más cercano a un familiar podría ser, ya ni su padrino, los dos compartían la misma sangre o por lo menos «la mitad» aún así, el otro factor era lo que no le agradaba.

'_¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!' _ continuaba repitiendo esa palabra en su mente sin darse cuenta con quien estaba a punto de chocar.

"**Señor Potter, fíjese por dónde camina, para eso tiene dos ojos y anteojos para ver mejor" **

La voz severa de Snape se dio a lugar, tan recia como su normal ser, aunque quizás un poco más debido a que casi tira una de sus pociones ante el choque.

Harry levantó la mirada, observó detenidamente al hombre de negro en frente de él, sin decir ni una palabra.

Ante la mirada, Snape no pudo evitarse sentirse incómodo.

"**Se le perdió algo en mi cara señor Potter, porque puedo asegurarle que es la misma de todos los años" **

"**No…yo…" ** continuó observándolo, aún sin quitar esa mirada analizadora.

"**¡Deje de estarme mirando así!" **reprendió, mayormente por lo inconformidad ante esta nueva y extraña maniobra del chico. **"No debería estar en su cuarto haciendo cosas de Gryffindor con sus amigos" **

"**Aún no llegan" ** fue lo único que pudo decir. De repente por se dio cuenta de su mirada centrada en Snape, para dejar de observarlo.

"**Bien francamente no me interesa con quien vaya, si me disculpa tengo asuntos importantes que atender, que estar aquí lidiando con usted, señor Potter, ya es suficiente con darle clases, ¿no cree?" **dijo con despecho.

"**Sí" **dijo secamente.

La expresión tan seca sorprendió al hombre, usualmente el chico respondía con un tono de enojo o fastidio, más nunca uno tan frío, como si no fuera él. Por un instante esto aturdió a Severus, algo estaba mal con el chico.

"**Bien, lo veo mañana en mi clase, espero verlo «puntual»" ** recalcó la última palabra, con ello siguió su camino, intentando ignorar la actitud extraña del joven.

Harry observó a Severus irse en la dirección opuesta, trataba de analizarlo y entender el porqué, continuaba confundido y tal vez estaría así por un tiempo. Lo único que estaba seguro es que debía saber bien esa razón, no importara lo extraño del predicamento.

"**Ahora es un buen tiempo para un consejo de Hermaoine"** se dijo así mismo.

No podía esperar para decirles a sus amigos sobre este nuevo revelamiento y principalmente tenía que decirlo a la joven bruja, quien podría ayudarlo a aclarar mejor su mente, como saber bien qué hacer.

En unos minutos llegarían; por primera vez, Harry sintió como ese poco tiempo comenzaba hacer una eternidad…

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:::-XxX-::: **Notas finales** :::-XxX-:::

OMG!!!! ES TAN CORTO!!! OoO!!! Sorry es una tendencia que tengo…usualmente suelo hacer el primer capítulo el más corto de todos, os aseguro que los siguientes chaps serán más largos :3

Bueno tengo una duda…no recuerdo como se dirige Harry con Dumbledore, le dice maestro, director o qué…si me puede decir les agradecería mucho, sorry no tengo las películas como para poder checar eso T-T

En fin, muahahahahahahaha deje totalmente todo en suspenso :3 hihihihihihi en el siguiente sabrán bien lo que platicaron Harry y Dumbledore joijoijoijoijoi y qué onda con el medio hermano de Harry, OMG!!!! Las cosas emocionantes vienen en el siguiente chap!!! Yay!!!! w

Bien, sin más que decir, los Reviews son MUY apreciados :3 y me animan a continuar más rápido con la historia XDDD yay!!!! Y hacen a esta humilde autora feliz X3

Nos vemos!!!

* * *

:::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-:::

**Continuará…oka n-n?  
** :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-::: :::-XxX-:::

* * *

::: **L.M.N** ::: **  
** :::-XxX-::: **Ludra Maco Naít** :::-XxX-:::


	2. INFORMACIÓN

**INFORMACIÓN**

**

* * *

**

**Hiya a todos!**

Bueno antes de que se emocionen, les pido una disculpa porque de seguro algunos se emocionaron cuando vieron un nuevo capítulo (principalmente los que están esperando la continuación de alguno de mis fics), sorry porque esto no es un nuevo capítulo, es solamente información.

Sé que tanto Fanfiction(.)net como Amor-Yaoi no permiten que se introduzcan capítulos con información solamente, no obstante, debido a mi tiempo sin actualizar, que ya es verdaderamente largo (años dios mío!) siento que les debo por lo menos alguna explicación del porqué de mi ausencia como qué onda con mis fics. Por cierto no es necesario que lean todo si no quieren, solamente chequen las partes que les interesa y ya.

Muchos/as deberán estar inciertos sobre mis fics (ya dependerá de cuales han leído, como tengo varios no podría especificar cuál), si ya no continuarán o si de plano ya lo dejé morir. Sé que el dejar los fanfics sin concluir es algo muy común, debemos de recordar, que la mayoría de nosotros los que escribimos, lo hacemos por amor y por querer compartirlo con los demás, no hay responsabilidades más que el hacer felices a nuestros lectores como nosotros mismos al tener lectores apasionados con nuestro escrito (que la verdad es muy lindo), por lo mismo nuestra vida cotidiana termina por alejarnos de los hobbies, ya que hay otras responsabilidades más importantes, y de ellas dependerá nuestra vida. La escuela, trabajos, proyectos y por qué no, también merecemos divertirnos o distraernos. Muchos de los fanfics, no consiguieron llegar a ver la luz de la escritura y otras han sufrido el olvido, por lo mismo, he matado algunos de mis fics, de los cuales aquí les traigo el listado.

* * *

_**FICS MUERTOS **_

Estos fics fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría fueron escritos sin planeación, lo que se me iba ocurriendo, por lo mismo, con los años, la emoción se perdió como la leve idea de qué demonios estaba escribiendo…y ahora ya ni les tengo interés como no me acuerdo de la trama.

**"Amor en la oscuridad"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai-MPREG. Ya no recuerdo la historia.

"**Phoenix (Fuegos malditos)"** (Devil May Cry) DantexOC(Phoenix) Será rehecha y ya no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, el título también cambiará.

"**Freedom"** (Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello OC(Riot)xNear –Horror Fic, lo cambié a una historia original corta.

"**Fuegos y Deseos" **(Beyblade) KaixTyson. Era dedicado a una amiga, pero ya valió además de que no me gusta así la pareja, menos la quiero hacer.

"**A baby's Tale" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**¿Dulce Navidad?"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai, era una comedia con varios autores, situada en el mundo del Beyblade y nosotros estábamos de colados.

"**Fairies' Tales" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"** (Yu Yu Hakusho) YuskexKuramaxHiei (Ya no estoy segura de la pareja) Me acuerdo que la historia estaba chida, sin embargo ya no la recuerdo bien. Tampoco vio la luz.

"**Das Lied von Liebe (Love's Song)" **(Beyblade) OC(Darian)xTala y TysonxKai. Estaba interesante la idea, pero ahora se me hace pendeja y ya no la quiero continuar. El título igual lo usaré para otra historia.

"**Hombre o Mujer"** (Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Ya no recuerdo la idea.

"**Timeless" **(?) ?x?- Otra que no ve la luz.

"**Verdades Olvidadas"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia rara de fantasía y AU, no obstante ya olvidé la trama (hizo honor a su título XD)

"**Invierno Tormentoso"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia junto con mi sis Dark-Cold-Gaby, pero ya valió, perdimos contacto y ya se me olvidó la historia.

"**Cadenas Perpetuas"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia AU algo interesante, de aventuras con demonios, no obstante, es una de las que no tenía planeación y ya ni recuerdo la leve idea.

"**Caminos entrecruzados"** (Grandia II) OC(Lloyd)xRyudo. Una historia basada en un videojuego, casi nadie lo leía y perdí el interés como la historia…ya no me acuerdo.

"**Viajeros a centavo la hora" **(Beyblade principalmente y otros animes). Era una historia donde nos comisionaban a cambiar ciertas escenas en los animes o juntar parejas, era comedia y éramos varios autores. Valió el proyecto.

"**Ohne Sie (Without you)" **(?) ?x?- Otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Losing You" (One Piece) ** era el resumen:Luffy está muerto y Zoro está desaparecido. Sanji y los demás tratarán de saber la verdad detrás de la isla Raphael, donde Luffy y Zoro vivieron juntos y el fantasma de Luffy aparece. Ya no recuerdo la historia, pero se oía chida.

"**Holy Love"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Lágrimas de media noche"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai y LeexRay. Se suponía que eran varias historias one-shot de cada uno de los chicos, en total eran cuatro, sin embargo perdí la de Kai y no más quedaron la de Tyson y Ray, la de Max nunca la hice. Quizás las suba algún día…quizás.

"**Time Night"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz.

"**I'll be always with you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Estaba chida la idea, la pasaré a una historia original, porque tengo que replantearla, ya no me acuerdo muy bien.

"**When I lost you" **(X-men evolution) EvansxPietroxLance. Mi primer fanfic yaoi, lástima que no sobrevivió, perdí el hilo, el interés y hasta perdí el archivo ;o;

_Total 23 historias._

* * *

Y esos serían todos los fics muertos, la verdad sí que son bastantes °A° lástima…en fin, si de casualidad hay alguien...DE PURA CASUALIDAD...que quisiera continuar algún fic mío de estos muertos, pues me agradaría mucho, solamente contactenme para decirles más o menos la idea o quedar de acuerdo en algo, lo único que pido es que me den crédito como la creadora original, lo demás ya se lo llevan ustedes...es mejor verlos escritos que ahí olvidados en mi compu... -_-

* * *

_**FICS SUSPENDIDOS**_

Estos fics serán actualizados cuando haya terminado con otros fics que considero más importantes.

**"El bebé de Ren"** (Shaman King) YohxRen-MPREG. Horror fic. La iba a matar, no obstante, la historia volvió a llamarme la atención, así que la replantearé y la terminaré :3

"**Family Time"** (TMNT) OC(Wattary Ayama)xLeonardo, OC(Dave Gillborn)xDonatello, RaphaelxOC(Eibel), Michelangelox(Makket) y Usagix OC (Layer). MPREG. Aunque casi nadie la lea yo adoro esta historia! XDDD Y la terminaré!

"**Canción de Cuna" **(Beyblade) TysonxTala, TysonxKai y OC(Darian)xTala. Es un fic AU, pos-apocalíptico. La verdad me gusta mucho y la historia es interesante, jejeje.

"**War's Love" **(Shaman King) YohxRen y varios más. La historia es graciosa, todos buscan ganarse a Ren, la historia medio la recuerdo, aun así la terminaré.

**I'll be waiting for you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Me encanta el fic, es el único que sobrevivió de mis digimon…jejejeje

"**Unforgivable Love (Amor imperdonable)" **(Xiaolin Showdown) RaimundoxJack. Es la primera que me pega más la versión en inglés que en español. Me gusta la historia y todavía medio la recuerdo, así que la terminaré XD

"**Verlorene Liebe (Lost Love)"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi primer MPREG! Así que debe ser terminado! Jajajaja y me gusta mucho ;3

"**Lovely Days" (Megaman X) XxZero , OC(Kaos)x Axl y OC(Dash)xProtoman. **Este fic me gusta, simplemente que lo cambiaré, ya que alteré la historia, quizás también le cambie el título…también tendrá MPREG.

"**Devil Inside" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. Este es el resumen: Zoro está envenenado y la única forma de salvarlo es la sangre de alguien que haya comido dos Devil's Fruits. Al comerlas Luffy salva a Zoro, pero pronto su cuerpo comienza a cambiar. Nunca salió. Sin embargo me gusta la idea y debe ser replanteada.

_Total: 9 Fics suspendidos_

* * *

_**FICS A TERMINAR **_

Estos son los fics que por el momento más me interesan y serán los que termine primero (me concentraré más en ellos que los suspendidos) y por el momento serán los únicos que tendrán continuación, cuando los termine tomaré los fics que están en standbye.

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi segundo fanfic, lleva más de 7 años y aún no está terminado. Inclusive mi perrita ya murió de quien saqué la inspiración para este fic…es mi deber ya terminarlo en honor a ella. No puedo evitar ponerme triste cada vez que veo este fic. Pero ya debe acabar.

"**Mariage Bleu" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. MPREG.

"**Choosing a Destiny" **(Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello y OC(Riot)xNear. MPREG.

"**In the edge of the end" **(Naruto) NarutoxSasuke, LeexGaara, KakashixGai y muchos. MPREG y AU.

"**Son of the past" **(Harry Potter) JamesxSnape. MPREG. Solamente tengo un capítulo, pero tengo ya la historia planeada.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo, por el momento no más me voy a enfocar en esos 5 fanfics. El primero será el de "Un cachorrito para Kai" por la razones que ya expuse y hasta que lo acabe seguiré con los demás, por lo mismo no creo que vaya actualizaciones de los demás fics hasta el siguiente año; quizás vaya a subir un capítulo de "Mariage Bleu" antes de que acabe este mes, lo hago simplemente porque no quiero que lo den de baja en Amor-Yaoi como lo hicieron con mi fic de "Choosing a Destiny" (es una joda tener que subir todo de nuevo °A°).

En fin. Esta información estará en todos mis fics a partir de hoy, para que todos los lectores de mis diferentes fanfics, queden informados. No hay necesidad que chequen todos los fics, si lo leyeron en uno, es más que suficiente, será la misma información en todos. Gracias.

Espero su comprensión estimados lectores y amigos, tan pronto como tenga una actualización borraré esta información y la sustituiré por el correspondiente capítulo. Por favor, tenedme paciencia, si ya lograron esperar tanto, les aseguro que voy a corresponder su espera, no más denme chance de ordenarme como disciplinarme.

GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Por cierto tengo twitter, donde publico anuncios de que estoy haciendo, subiré ahí anuncios sobres mis fics, como de otras cosas, así que si quieren estar informados, chequen mi twitter. Por cierto, no lo actualizo muy seguido, porque solamente lo uso para dar anuncios importantes o que considero que deben saber.

**Twitter: **_twitter. co m /LudraJenova_ (no más quitan los espacios)

También les dejo mi email: **lux_ jev (a) ymail. com** (quitan los espacios y ponen el arroba)

Por favor! No envíen emails cadenas ni nada de eso, por favor realmente se los pido, envíen solamente email que tenga que ver con mis fics, dudas o algo que haga hecho yo (dibujos, Deviantart, etc). GRACIAS!


End file.
